Scarfer
Scarfers are a top secret biological weapon design placed within the ancestors of Human's body during Project Spacelocust by the Sculptors, unbeknownst to the other ancient races working to tame the species. While every Human being possesses the DNA coding to unlock transformation into a Scarfer it was purposefully shut off by the creators of the sequence, and was only intended to be unlocked at their own will, should the need for a fierce, super-adaptive biological weapon ever be deemed an absolutely necessary solution to any given situation. However due to natural mutation between Humans, this sequence has, on extremely rare occasions, unlocked itself in a solitary individual. While this would normally be a fairly easy solution to remedy, the sequence is built specifically so that if it is unlocked within one individual, that new Scarfer would release specific pheromones that would tell others' DNA to also unlock the sequence, although it is noteworthy that most individuals encountering Scarfers and surviving said encounter will not change. Instead, it appears to depend on the individuals' "cellular willpower" for whether they will mutate or not. Even so, should one encounter Scarfers on a regular basis, this "willpower" seems to eventually be overridden. In these individuals however, the mutation—when it does inevitably occur—is far more grotesque in nature, transforming said individual into the new Hermapharoah that will instinctually coordinate Scarfer consumption efforts through hive mind. History Although they are believed to have appeared a few times throughout Human history yet covered up by the government (one such rumored Scarfer infestation is believed to have occurred sometime during the Black Death, between 1348–50 CE—they were not however responsible for the plague itself, but simply exacerbated the ongoing death tolls), by far the most notable infestation occurred in 2184. Despite being simply instinctual and entirely non-sapient in mental capacity, they are intelligent enough to understand viability of DNA from prey items. This unfortunately caused them to take notice of the natural human evolutionary boom, the Superhumans and led to them directly focusing on consuming this evolutionary branch for the simple reason of evolving themselves. thumb|400px|Examples of Scarfers of each gender. Although Hermapharaohs will also evolve by consuming the DNA of others, no other forms are currently known outside of the massive amalgamation of the 2184 Hermapharaoh. The initial superheroic attempt to stop the Scarfer invasion early ended in tragedy, with little foresight and strategy used under the lack of real working knowledge of what they were facing and how a Scarfer will effectively immediately gain the powers or traits of anything it has recently consumed, and that these adaptations are permanent unless something later adapts over top of it and makes said original mutation vestigial. This lack of coordination led to several superheroes getting consumed and thereby led to super-powered Scarfers appearing for the first time. Intelligent beasts, all other Scarfers in the area took notice of these extreme adaptations and immediately focused on consuming the heroes, leading to a very chaotic showdown that ended in most of the initial extermination party being eliminated and over a hundred new super-powered Scarfers appearing on the radar. Although a small number of superheroes escaped the slaughter that day, the one well-known one was Maven the Raven, who garnered the nickname "Maven the Craven" after the event due to her cowardice on the battlefield. Because of the chaotic nature of the Superhuman genome, these Scarfers had powers unique to each individual, some more difficult for extermination squads to handle than others. Despite all following efforts, the battle was quickly being lost by the surviving members of the various Human subspecies. Eventually, even coordinated attempts were having difficulty bringing down Scarfers as they continued to slowly but surely adapt to, in some Scarfer individuals, nearly impervious levels. Despite these inherent dangers, a single Human newscaster by the name of Hown Thosdate saw this event as the opportunity of a life time, which he believed would skyrocket him to the big leagues amongst his peers. As such, he made sure to appear on the scene of every major battle against the Scarfers, usually only barely making it out with his life intact. It was he who coined the term "Maven the Craven" and it was he who singlehandedly made sure the world was aware of the brutal carnage occurring the world over, which was quickly leading the Superhuman subspecies into critical endangerment. Hown was beginning to feel nauseous and woozy, experiencing strange dreams and occasional hallucinations after so many hours on the field, though he chocked it up to a lack of proper sleep. Eventually, only a handful of heroes remained on the planet and those that did were either forced, coerced or went to the battlefield on their own volition, leading to a final stand situation against the numerous ultra-powered Scarfers that now existed. They did not expect to live long and they certainly did not, being consumed to the very last man. Hown Thosdate, who was again on scene for this, the extinction of the Superhuman and now alone amongst hundreds of Scarfers, suddenly felt a massive pain streak stab through his body and realized that he had begun to mutate into a Scarfer himself. However as his size increased and his clothes ripped off, he retained intelligence long enough to realize that he was in fact transforming into something beyond a Scarfer as those around him seemed to submit to him—he was unwittingly releasing the pheromones produced by a hermapharoah. Left alone amongst the monsters and realizing that he was quickly losing his own sapience towards the newly developing Scarfer hive mind, he set up the camera in a safe location and then, after a short and somewhat forced speech to the public watching the live feed, did what he felt was necessary (and in actuality at this point, was necessary) to save the human race as well as the biology of planet Earth: Feeling the pangs of hunger that a Scarfer feels every waking moment of its life, he rushed his new subjects and began to consume them, much to their surprise. Although initially they flee out of confusion, they quickly regain their animalistic composure and attempt to fight back. Hown however successfully subdued every single one and continued to consume them all; however midway through, due to still being half-Human, his stomach ruptured from consuming too much meat, leaving him to also die in horrible agony on camera, though now a hero of the entire planet. This single act of courage in the face of such overwhelming odds ended the 2184 Scarfer Infestation. Scarfers have not appeared on the timeline since 2184. However, as the sequence is actually vital to the stabilization of the human DNA sequence and therefore cannot be successfully removed without killing the individual and any attempt at altering the sequence actually instigates its mutation process to create a new Scarfer (all of which were put down mid-transformation), Scarfers may very well appear on the timeline again sometime, although when this might occur is impossible to accurately decipher. Notable Scarfers *Hown Thosdate *Maven the Graven *Multitasker Appearances *''No More Heroes Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Species Category:Extinct Species Category:Earth Inhabitants